A New Dauntless Future
by Therebelrose
Summary: This story takes place after Allegiant. Both Tris and Uriah come back to the land of the living to start over again. Tris despises Tobias for lying to her and discovers Eric's love for her. ERIS SMUT! Sorry I'm horrbes with summaries.
1. Princess Trissssy

_ _ **Tris POV**_ _

I wake up in my bed sweating as I think of the horrifying dream I just had. Every detail rushing into my head; the sadness of my parent's death, the surprise from being divergent, the confusion about being dauntless, most of all the overwhelming hatred for Tobias who promised that no one would hurt me, that I would be okay. YET I STILL DIED! THE FUCKER LIED! (I inwardly cringed surprised at my brain's profanity) my every atom shaking with despise for Tobias.

Then I barely realize that I had my aptitude test today. I rush out of my bed swiftly throw on my bag of a dress, easily pulling my hair into a calculated and perfect bun behind my head. Then run down the stairs getting glares from my Mother, Father, and Caleb at my very un-abnegation behavior. My face turning bright red as I lower my head in shame and mutter "Sorry.", quietly, as my mom slides a bowl of plain oatmeal in front of me. I gag at the smell and quickly cough to cover it up, as I think of the savory Dauntless meals.

_TIME LAPSE_

I wait for my turn to take the test at the abnegation table in the cafeteria, longingly looking at the dauntless dependents laughing and having fun. Running my eyes over each one finally stopping at a boy with a troubled look on his face staring at her, I immediately recognize him as the other one who died at the Bureau. I suddenly felt the urge to jump in his arms and kiss his cheek but I held the feeling down. When I looked over at him I could see the look of joy on his face as he looked at me. Uriah signaled for her to meet him in one of the dark corners of the cafeteria. I quickly walk over to the bathrooms nodding respectfully to the people near me, but as soon as I hear Uriah's voice behind me say "Tris..." a tear runs down my cheek and I turn to him burying my head in the 16-year-olds buff chest as his arms wrap around me, I cry.

"Uri,", I whisper. "I missed you so much. Do you know if our friends are okay?" Looking in his eyes I see a genuine smile on his face.

He then says his face serious," I checked around this morning they are all okay. Did you have the same dream as me?"

I then reply, " I believe so... Hey, so I was thinking about Eric this morning. The bureau said that he was not hunting... ya know... and that his hand was forced by Jeanine with a threat to torture him and kill him if he did not comply with her plan because he was divergent.

Uriah just says, " Yea... I reckoned he would not do that by his own will, he may be a hard-ass but he knows the difference between being humane and completely inhumane."

I hold a laugh back at Uriah's describing word for Eric. Then I say," So you are going to stay in Dauntless?" he nods quickly so I happily say, "Me too! Can you come by my house tonight with a maroon crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, mascara, maroon eyeliner, maroon lipstick, natural ivory foundation, maroon, black and silver eyeshadow?" I excitedly ask.

He quickly laughs," Sure thing Princess Trissssy!"

I glare and growl," Uri I know that you know you are like a brother to me but I will not hesitate at throwing your ass in the chasm if you ever call me Princess Trissssy again!"

He giggles out," Yes your highness!" Then falls on the ground howling his laughter throughout the cafeteria. I blush bright red as they all look at us.

I then here a voice call, "Beatrice Prior!"

Before I run to the voice I hiss to Uri," I expect you to know how to hide during the test." Then stride towards the voice.


	2. The abnegation

_ _ **Uriah POV**_ _

I am rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac when she hisses," I expect you to know how to hide during the test." My stance immediately turning serious as she walks away. I then walk to the table to sit by Marlene my girlfriend, she just glares at me. As I stare realization washes over me and I wrap my arms around her and I whisper into her hair," Babe, she's not competition she's like a sister of sorts to me."

Marlene just hums in agreement as I latch my lips on her neck kissing and sucking lightly.

_ _ **Time Lapse**_ _

I walk into the abnegation neighborhood with a bag of tris' requests quickly going to the house I remember being hers. I quickly throwing a pebble at her window. A light lit up in the room and the window came up. She quickly said her quiet thanks as she threw a rope down which I quickly climbed into her window, hugging her softly. I tell her chuckling," I put a few piercing kits in there as well."

I could tell she was close to laughing but she just shoved me as hard as she could. Then said," You should leave I wouldn't want you to be caught in another faction right before the choosing ceremony."

I just reply," I have been caught in other factions for doing worse things than delivering clothes." Then climb down the rope quickly.

She just mutters," Asshole." Under her breath.

_ _ **Time Lapse**_ _

_ _ **Tris POV**_ _

I wake up in the morning with 5 piercings (ears, nose, tongue, and belly button) wondering why I hadn't thought of having them done while I was in initiation last time.

I then pull my abnegation dress over my dauntless attire. Then going over to the makeup bag Uri brought. I pulled out a compact to use as a mirror as I put on my makeup (It would only show after being in a dark space for a little while, same with the maroon hair dye).

I walk down the stairs, my mother flabbergasted at the piercings on my face. But then she quickly closes her mouth with look of pride on her face and hands me my breakfast. I quickly eat before slipping out the door onto the bus driving people to the hub. I run up the steps of the hub holding up my dress exposing a little bit of my black skinny jeans and combat boots. I quickly make my way to the abnegation section of the group and sit in an empty chair.

_ _ **Time Lapse**_ _

I hear my name being called in the massive space and walk to the bowls swiftly taking the knife and slicing my palm and holding it over the bowl of embers. Before walking to my new faction. Ignoring the grunts of disapproval and embracing the cheers.

_ **Time Lapse** _


	3. Authors notice

Okay i have serious writers block on this story right now so i hope y'all can forgive me. i may abandon this story for a while. i also have school so i'm trying to shove everything in my schedule- Thx. plz reveiw if you have a major crush on Eric!? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾊ❤? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾖﾤ


End file.
